demon's game
by catzz
Summary: naruto encounters the kyuubi and they make a deal. not paring as of yet. rated M for later


Ok for those who read funny game this is that but I decided to change some things about it. I don't know how to edit document after their posted so I just deleted that and reposted the redone version.

This is just the beginning so it might be boring but it'll get better

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto and I don't want to

thinking = _hello_

demon thinking = _**hello**_

demon = **hello**

now that that's done on with the story

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Fail" said iruka while staring at the sick naruto clone

"Come on iruka sensei I'm not feeling well today, and it's my third time taking the test" naruto whined

Iruka sighed and said "naruto we can't let you pass with a useless clone, all the other students were able to make at least two, while you made one."

Naruto just walked out of class with a sad expression on his face. "_why can't they just give me a break and let me pass"_ naruto thought _" it's my third time taking it and I wasn't feeling well"_

Naruto headed over to the swing in the school yard, and just sat there feeling sorry for himself.

Soon people started to head out of the building with headbands on. naruto couldn't help but notice how they all seemed to be smiling extra big just to rub it in his face.

"_Fuck this I'm not going to sit here and watch this I'm going home"_ he thought as he started to head home.

(Later at naruto's apartment)

naruto was at his house laying on his bed. He had all ready eaten four cups of instant ramen. And was pissed about why he didn't pass the exam for the third time."_ This fucking sucks I didn't get to pass the test because of some stupid milk"_

Deciding there was nothing better to do then sleep he decided to do that.

(Naruto's dream)

He opened his eyes only to see he was staring at white ceiling panels. He stood up and saw that he was he was in a small room about 15" by 15" Looking around the room he could see there were no doors and no windows.

"Strange" he said out loud, **" hehehehehehe** "he turned directly around to where he heard the laugh and saw what looked to be a fox head on the wall made out of red symbols.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the fox head staring back. "_what the hell is that" _naruto thought_"those eyes!!!"_

"W h ho o are you?"Naruto asked nervously

"**I'll give ya three hints**" the fox said with a huge grin on its face" **I'm red, I'm big, and I like chicken**"

"Kyuubi" naruto gasped the head of the fox just grinned and said "**looks like you're not as stupid as you look**""How the fourth killed you" naruto was now starting to get nervous. **"I'm talking to you from beyond the grave hehehe**" the fox said

Naruto looked at him nervously and asked"what do you want with me?"

"**Well I'm bored so I want you to do something interesting."**

"You can't be bored your dead, and I'm not here to entertain you"

At this the head of the fox just grinned "**just because your dead doesn't mean you can't get bored , and why wouldn't you want to I could give you special powers that would make things interesting"**

"Special powers? What kind of powers would I get?. How exactly would I keep you entertained?"

"**you're going to play a game with me. The powers you get will be a surprise."**

"what kind of game would you a ghost want to play with me a human? hmmm"

"**a game where people die of course. That's the only good kind of game there is any way."**

"what you think ill play a game against you, you'll just kill me, what would make you think I would want to play a game like that? Only an idiot would play a game like that"

"**If I wanted to play a game where you would be against me then we would have played and you would have died all ready. No I want to play a game where you have to do the killing. I can't exactly do the killing since I'm a ghost and even if I could it would be too easy. I need someone who's inexperienced."**

"what!"

"you can't be serious. You want me to go around killing people for your amusement? That's stupid"

"**It really isn't you would get to be acknowledged, and I would get entertained. It's a win win situation. Plus you'd be doing other things not just killing people"**

"That's not exactly how I want to be acknowledged"

"**well how else do you think you'd get acknowledged then hmm? You failed the exam three times, you obviously don't have their support or you would have gotten help all ready. This is probably the only chance you'll get to have them acknowledge you at all"**

"What if I don't want to play the game?"

"**That's up to you if you don't want to play you can continue to live a boring life. I don't really need you too much I can find someone else you probably can't find someone willing to give you powers all in exchange for following a few requests."**

"I guess before I make my decision what exactly are the other things I would be doing."

"**You'll have to find out for yourself just know they don't involve killing someone if you do them right. If they don't go as planned who knows."**

"_This might be my only chance to get acknowledged, this village thinks of me as a demon ill show them a demon."_

"Ill play this game on one condition thought I don't want to stay in this village"

The visage of the fox got a big grin on its face and said **"deal"**

"so what now fox?"

"**Well I guess its time to give you those special powers. I know exactly what to give you."**

"what exactly will these powers be and what will they do?"

The fox grinned as it said **"You just asked the same question twice, and I'm going to give transform you in to part kitsune so that you won't die as easy. Ill also give you a special gift from me to you."**

"What power would you be giving me? Will you teach me and jutsu also?"

"**The power iv decided to give you is the "predators presence""**

"What exactly does that do? it sounds kind of weird"

"**It's an interesting power. The predators presence when you chose to activate it will cause all things around you to feel like they are prey and the predator that's around them is coming after them. It basically give every living thing around you the felling it's going to die, and that its hopeless to resist. "**

"so its basically like K.I.?"

"**NO. The K.I. you humans you is nothing compared to this. All humans fear death in some form of another some fear it because it's the unknown other fear it because they don't want to leave some things undone. If you focus it all on one person that individual will start to break down, they'll see all the things that they fear death will bring. In some case they cant even move after being hit with it."**

"ok so that could be really helpful. What about jutsus thought? "

"**You all ready know the most powerful jutsu there is why would you want to learn any more of them?"**

"what are you talking about? What jutsu is this?"

"**it's the replacement jutsu you learned at the academy"**

Naruto sighed "that's not a very strong jutsu, its actuly one of the weakest there is"

"…**.I changed my mind you are as stupid as you look. Teleportation is one of the most powerful things in the world. Being able to switch with something from far away is amazling powerful. Hell the jutsu that made your fourth hokage so famous was the replacement jutsu with a flash."**

"I never thought of it like that"

"lets talk about something else. how will I become part kitsune, and gain these powers? "

"**for that you'll need to draw this "**kyuubi's tail forms and starts to draw a face like symbol" **in blood on every wall of every room in your house"**

Naruto looked at the drawing kyubbi made and nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can do that"

"**now no more questions and get to work"**

(Days later hokage office)

It was almost noon .The third hokage was sitting at his desk looking up at the ceiling thinking about his life in the village and about how the new generation of shinobe could turn out.

His thoughts slowly started to drift to a blond haired boy that had failed the exams for the third time.

"_naruto, what have you been up to its been almost a week since I have heard anything about you usually you would have pull some prank, or pissed of some people or something." _Sighing the old hokage stood up and started to walk out off his office thinking" _I guess I should go see how you're doing. This is a good excuse to get out of doing paper work anyway_"

Taking his time walking down the streets of Konoha the old hokage couldn't help but smile, the people that he passed on the street. Everyone was seemed happy, children were playing it all just seemed so peaceful in Konoha.

Getting to naruto's apartment he knocked on the door and there was no answer but he could hear noise coming f rom behind the door. The third hokage was about to knock again when the door opened and naruto stuck his head out looking to see who it was. Seeing the hokage standing there he thought "_shit what does he want?, did he find out, I was almost done too."_ naruto put on a big smile while saying "hello hokage sama what brings you here_?"_ the old hokage smiled at him "I came around here to check on you naruto you haven't been in to trouble lately so I thought something might be wrong." Naruto just grinned" na every things good here , no trouble what so ever." While thinking "_that was close."_

"That's good to hear naruto "the hokage said

"so if that's all I was doing something important and would like to get back to it" naruto said as he turned to leave but was stopped when the hokage said "actually naruto its lunch time and since I haven't heard from you for a while I was thinking we could go have some ramen together, and catch up a bit." _Plus I wouldn't mind hearing about what you've been working on."_

Naruto just grinned and said sure not wanting to seem suspicious. "_I'll finish it later"_ he thought.

(At the ramen stand)

After they ordered there ramen and were eating quietly the hokage started to try and get a conversation going "so naruto what were you working on that I interrupted" he said casually

Naruto finished his mouthful of noodles he just smiled and said" it's a surprise "

"Is that so? "he said while smiling "_its probly another perverted jutsu"_

"Yep, when I reveal what it is I can guaranty you're going to be surprised" naruto said with a big smile. "_you have no idea how much you're going to be surprised though"_

After they finished there ramen and said their good byes they parted ways.

(With naruto back at his apartment)

Naruto entered his apartment and went in to his bedroom.

When he got there he stared at the final wall he had to draw the symbol on the symbol itself was almost done it only needed to have a small line drawn on it. He sighed take the knife he had on the ground and poked his thumb. "_well here it goes" _he drew the final line.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! a giant explosion was heard all throughout kohana

"**let it begin"**

[(An)]

Well that's that hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think I'm open to all critism

If I spelled something wrong tell me and ill go fix it.

If something doesn't make sense tell me and Ill fix that 2

I only have an idea on how this will end so if you have an idea on what could happened and want to share it pm me

Also could use some names for later on

Review plz I want to know what you think


End file.
